


Pity Party

by theatreheathen



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Tony is cute, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatreheathen/pseuds/theatreheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise! The Avengers are throwing a party for Thor. Loki is soooo over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

A birthday party. A party to celebrate a day, dedicated to the  _ birth _ of one. What kind of ridiculousness was that? Asgardians don’t have  _ birth _ days. What a silly  _ mortal  _ thing. It had to be the doings of the gang of mewling quims...the avengers. To put one thing in perspective, at least they weren't throwing the party for him. That, however was shadowed by the fact that because it was for Thor, he was to be dragged along. How old was Thor anyways? Way beyond the years of all of their mortal lives combined, including that arrogant Captain. As Loki adjusted the tie around his perfectly starched and pressed shirt collar, he cleared his throat. Acting human didn’t come easy to him, nor did spending time with them. 

“Are you ready yet?” 

Thor's voice reverberated down the hall. 

“ _Yes_.” Loki snapped, breathing the word out. 

“Then come dear brother, we will be late. I may be the birthday boy but I do not think that permits tardiness.” 

With an eye roll, Loki left the view of the mirror and, swiftly picking up his jacket he exited his room. 

“Fine, fine. Let’s go.” 

Of course, the frivolous Tony Stark, wouldn’t allow them to just transport down, no, no, they had to stay in rooms on the top floor of Tony’s giant home. All they had to do was walk down the stairs and into the room where  _ they _ awaited. At least it was only five mortals he had to put up with for the evening and not a house full of them. Thor told him all about the lavish house parties of Tony Stark, hell the man would throw a party just for accomplishing the smallest tasks. As they made their way down the hall and down the stairs Loki could hear the chatter of them all. Taking in a deep breath, he slipped into his jacket, buttoned the top button and walked into the doorway after his brother. 

“So, Thor, we must know. Please enlighten us…” The philanthropist stroked his facial hair. “How many candles should  _ really _ be on that birthday cake?” 

“Enough to not fit…” Thor chuckled. 

Banner couldn’t help but add. “I think just the other day I saw mention of Thor during the ancient Egyptian period…” 

“Good thing there's not a time difference.” Clint chided. “You’d be a bag of dust.” 

“Oh, come on, you’ve at least got an estimate. If you claim to be that old, you’ve had to have spent at least one lifetime counting?” Tony’s brow rose with his question, as he tilted his head back to swig a from his cup of scotch. 

“That’s a stupid question.” 

The voice came from Loki, who, Tony had noted, had been sitting fairly secluded from the group all night. Tony glanced at the male and noticed a vexed look on the man's face. 

Tony went to open his mouth but Thor’s voice interrupted him. 

“Ha! Brother, you’re just afraid they’ll find out your age.” The blonde male waved it off. “Don’t worry friends, I assure you I’m very aged. Just like fine wine…”

“Oh, speaking of…” Natasha held up her glass. “I need more!” 

“Here,” Banner got up and grabbed Natasha’s glass. “...anyone else?” 

Tony watched as the other scientist headed for the kitchen and Cap got up to join him, saying something about chips. However, Tony’s eyes couldn’t help but trail over to Loki. He eyed him slowly. Watching as he ran his finger slowly around the edge of his wine glass. It was half full, Tony knew he’d only caught him taking at least one sip from it. Was he that uncomfortable? 

Standing up, Tony began to make his way across the room and to Loki. Only, his path changed as a noise caught his attention. 

“Who’s ready to party with a god? I know I am, I just want to know why I wasn’t invited to the pre-party in the first place.” Sam suddenly appeared in the doorway and it didn’t sound like he was alone. “Aw, that’s okay, I brought some friends along anyway.” 

As Tony stood in the middle of the room, he watched as various people began to pour into this living space. Some he noticed as friends or colleges but others were random faces. He had received pats on the shoulder and nods here and there and ultimately forgot his objective for getting up. In a quick turn of the head, he searched for Loki. However, the man had moved and he was unable to pinpoint him in the crowd of faces. 

 

“ _ Shit. _ ”

 

* * *

  
  


Loki had lost count of the hours he’d been in the study. Whenever people had began pouring in was when he left the party area to find his own quiet safe spot. He wanted to be in his guest room, unfortunately Clint and Natasha were standing near the staircase and Loki didn’t want to cause any means for interaction. So, he went down a hall and stumble across the study. The beautiful and ornate study. Loki could spend a whole day in there. And by the looks and sounds of the party, all signs pointed toward that. However, the male had allowed himself to become engrossed with the wall, well more wall sized book shelf. He spent a few minutes looking at the books along and below eye level and then bumped into a ladder. Biting his inner cheek, the male climbed on and began to read spine after spine of each book, pulling himself along the wall to get a better look. 

Finally he pulled out one and climbed down and found a comfy spot on one of the many chairs in the room. He let himself sink in and relax as he opened the book. Of course he let it distract him from the surroundings. He had completely tuned out the party, which was saying a lot seeing as the music was loud. Due to his hypnotic trance, he also didn’t notice the dull by the end of the night. Things had quieted down, people were leaving in small handfuls and Loki had but four pages left. Then, suddenly the doors of the study were open, and feet were making their way across the room. Loki couldn’t seem to lift his eyes away from the book. Only, when a hand was over the words, in the middle of the spine did he glance up to be in utter shock.

“You were always the quiet one.” 

“I...is…I’m...” Loki began to stammer about.

However, Tony was in full control of the conversation, like always.

“Hm….classic fitzgerald.” The male mused. “Good choice, very good choice.” 

Loki hadn’t realized that Stark had managed to take the book from his hands. He watched as he stroked the front cover with his finger tips. 

“The beautiful and….damned.” 

Loki watched he man repeat the title. Or maybe he was making a joke? Would he really get upset with Loki for peeking in on his library? 

“It...it was so extraordinary. However, you didn’t let me finish.” 

“Oh, good.” Tony’s lips turned up into a smile. “I’ll help you do so.”    
  


 

“It was a hard fight, but I didn’t give up and I came through.” Tony read the last sentence of the book and slowly pressed the covers together to close it. He glanced up with a smirk to see Loki’s reaction.

“Brilliant.”

Tony heard the male across from him breath. A similar reaction Tony had to finishing the book himself. With a slow nod Tony placed the book down. “It takes a certain author to make your characters end up worse than they started.” 

“It’s the best mortal text I’ve read so far...” 

The inventor watched as Loki sat almost at the edge of the chair. Had the book really sparked that much in him? 

“Oh, you’ve not read enough classics then."

Loki simply nodded his head slowly. “I really enjoyed that.” 

“I can see, you left the party for it.” He chuckled playfully and shrugged. “Favorite part?” 

“When he meets Gloria. The whole love affair of her and Anthony...really, really…” 

Tony watched as the alien searched for the right word to express his thoughts. 

“Yeah, yeah. I understand.” Tony smirked.

“Oh, good…"

“What are your thoughts on Gloria?” Tony shrugged his shoulders, leaning back on the table. “Do you think Anthony deserves her?” 

Tony watched as Loki’s eyes diverted to the floor. “Well...of course.” 

He found himself interjecting before he even realized. “Really?” 

Loki sighed and looked up, his hands resting in his lap. “Well, I’d like to think under different circumstance...the two would have been good together.”

“But…” Tony pushed off the tabletop and landed in open spot next to Loki. “They weren’t born in different circumstance. That’s what makes them tragic, they were born they way they were. It affects their lives, it affects what they get, who they get….what they deserve….” Tony began to vent. “Even….love.” 

“Love?"

Tony watched as Loki’s brow rose.

“Mr. Stark...I believe you’re no longer talking about Anthony...or, well at least the Anthony from this book…”

“That’s not true, we’re still talking about the book.” Tony shook his head quickly, then he kept going. “I’ve been checking you out.” He let out with a dry laugh, unable to stop himself from gushing. “I mean, I’ve been, you’re very...I’m not trying to be cheesy or ironic or…”  

“I understand…” Loki’s lip turned up into a smile. 

“Good. But I have been indeed checking you out all night…” The philanthropist bit his lip with a small shake of his head. “I…”

Then, the gap between the two was closed as Tony advanced toward Loki, letting their lips meet gently in the middle. In a slow rhythmic dance their lips began to push back into one another. Between quick breaths their mouths parted ways, hands moved to touch the other and tongues met in the middle. 

Tony wasn’t sure what was going on. But he didn’t have much time to consider what it was before there was a noise on the other side of the door to the study. It was the door handle being turned. Loki and Tony had separated like the other was on fire and suddenly the two were standing up just looking like two deer in headlights. 

“Tony! Tony?” 

The voice belonged to Thor. He must have opened his aged drinks because he was definitely not, himself. 

“Open...open these doors of study so that I may hug you!” 

The two listened to the other male struggle to operate the door. Finally, Tony was able to break from his frozen trance. 

“One, one sec you big norse lug!” Tony called back and then began motioning to Loki. “Quick! Hide behind the sofa!” 

“T...the sofa?” Loki questioned a look of perplex on his face. “Tony, it’s only my brother…”

However, Tony was already pushing on Loki’s shoulder blades, forcing him to move behind the couch and lay low. It seemed like perfect timing. As soon as Tony had pushed Loki’s head below the back cushion he was able to lean casually on the back of the couch as if he’d been standing like that, as Thor pushed his way into the room.

“Hey, Birthday boy...or, or is it god. It’s so hard to know these days.”

“To you it is simply Thor, boy of the birthdays.” 

Tony watched as the big broad stumbled a tad into the room. “Good, good, I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll put it on the invites next time.” 

“And there shall be a next time!” He cheered, raising his arms. “Wait...when will this next time be?

Tony rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. “Next year, same day you big doof.” 

“ What a thing to say - and on my birthday!” Thor grumbled.

“Ah, you…” 

Tony began but was suddenly surprised by hands on his pants. He peered down to see Loki undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. Glancing quickly back up Tony finished his sentence. 

“You got me, I shouldn’t be so rude. Speaking of which…” 

The male paused at the tug of his jeans going below his boxers. Yes, due to the small makeout session he was a little aroused. But he didn’t think Loki would act upon it, and in such a condition too. Guess the title “God of Mischief” never fully registered to Tony that it applied to all things. 

“Why, don’t you….you go off and find...crap!” Tony blurted out as he felt Loki’s hand dive straight into his boxers after a small tease around the waistband. “Cap! I mean, go...go find Cap, your buddy. If you gave him even a small sip of what you’ve been chugging tonight, I can’t imagine he’s doing so hot right now.” 

Tony let his arms drop from his chest and into Loki’s hair. With a tight grasp of ebony hair in between his fingers Tony smiled up at Thor as he finally stumbled out of the room. With a sigh of relief he glanced down menacingly with a smile. 

“You…” He pressed. 

Loki returned the smirk. “Good thing I didn’t decide to use my mouth…” 

Tony’s eyes grew a bit and he shook his head with a laugh. His grip grew a bit tighter to his hair. “Well, are you going to finish?” 

Loki reacted to his hair being tugged with an affirmative smirk. “With your help…I think I can manage.” 


End file.
